Kin of shadows (prophecy of five book one)
by Nikanika
Summary: Eaglekit is a shadowclan cat and shadowclan has been at war with thunderclan for ages but what if eaglekit isn't who she thinks and will an old prohpicey from the age of firestar prove to be about her and her "siblings" Ice so cold, traitor old Eagle bright By fire's light Aspen strong Will fight to belong Sage to fight Ash's war to halt
1. Prologue (kidnapped)

Breezepool slowly brushed her tail over eaglekit, frostkit, and hawkkit, but she was quickly pulled from the tender moment by her mate icestar "I saw a shadow at the edge of camp." he said. "you're being paranoid, let me have some rest I've got kits to tend to" breezepool sighed "that's why I'm so scared darkstar has a serious gruge after the raid and the perfect way to avenge his kit is to kill one of ours.". "so true" Said a grey tom. "darkstar." icestar hissed "where is your clan, scared.". "no this is personal" Darkstar mewed, his tail swerved to the right to attract icestar's attention watching his trick work he grabbed two kits, frostkit and eaglekit but icestar was too fast and grabbed frostkit from his grasp, but darkstar managed to run out of the nursery with eaglekit followed by breezepool. As Darkstar ran up the quarry wall the small kit mewed in terror. Darkstar heaved himself up an ran off into the forest.


	2. the fifth wheel

Aspenkit pov:

Eaglekit and firekit are the best of freinds no two sisters have ever been closer, Ashkit and sagekit are play buddies they always stick together I'm jealous of them, they're like a real family I'm the runt, the odd cat out, the fifth wheel. My fur is mousy brown and I'm so small you could mistake me for a mouse too, I'm the sort of scruffy and my fur is longer in some spots so my fur looks like tree bark.

My tail twitched and made the brambles around me shake, so ashkit could find me but he didn't even look over "sagestar, aspentail I will destroy you" his voice trailed off into the den, then firekit walked up to me "see, I told you the would play with you". "I don't think this is playing they aren't looking for me, they are looking for each other" I cried, firekit was kind and gullible but she often didn't know what she was talking about. "oh, they just don't want to hurt you." she purred. "but, but, fine" I retorted she gave me a look that said just go with it or I will claw you untill you look like crowfood. "Time to settle up" darkstar said "I have a special story for you tonight" darkstar's tail wrapped around sagekit pulling her away from ashkit "AHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF" she screamed trying to kick away from darkstar's tail. Darkstar managed to pull the siblings apart. "Who wants to hear the story, because I'll just leave" darkstar groaned. "no don't go" Eaglekit said her eyes darted at ashkit "we'll calm down, won't we ashkit". "yes" he replied his bored tone seemed like a threat. "Are we all ready" darkstar said starting to sit down "Yes" we groaned "good" he said "once, in a time before the clans even before lionclan, tigerclan, and leopardclan, there was shayleaf he was the first cat" "if he was the first cat who were his parents and what were they?" firekit interrupted "no one knows and it doesn't matter.". "yes it does!" firekit yelled "I want to hear their story" "yeah!" I agreed "I-I- fine, they were a twoleg and a dog! Are you happy now!" "no, how did they meet?" eaglekit said "the twoleg owned the dog okay, can we start the story now!" darkstar groaned. "fine" firekit said "and shayleaf was the first cat, did you get that.". "yes" ashkit said his voice made it sound like he was already asleep. "FINE IF YOU ARE THAT BORED I'LL GO!" Darkstar screamed at the top of his lungs his grey fur standing on end. Then skyflower walked in right after he left "firestars nine lives, leave him alone for five seconds and he explodes" she sighed "what happened?". "he didn't want to tell us about the twoleg and the dog." I cried. "okay?! Who wants to hear about how leopardclan won the river?" she purred fitting us into the crook of her belly. "me" sagekit purred

* * *

sort of uneventful but the next one will be better


	3. Changes

Ashkit pov:

Sagekit and me were playing firestar and tigerstar and I was losing bad, her claws were digging into my shoulder. "good bye tigerstar" she said her claws sheathing as she pretended to kill me. "hey, ashkit you've got to act more like tigerstar next time." sagekit said licking her paw "but that's the last game we're playing, we're getting apprenticed today"! I replied "so we can't play when we're apprentices?" "no we can't", the apprentices never do that I thought. Darkstar walked in "who's exited about tonight?! I plan on apprenticing one of you!" "who" firekit yelled "gotta come outside to find out" "who ever can climb the small pine wins." we all rushed outside and I grabbed onto a small branch trying to get a grip and I fell, I tried to leap up again and failed, then I saw eaglekit climbing up her legs kicking and that rushe'd me so I leapt up onto a highish branch and jumped up and started to fall, it felt like the wind was rushing out from under me but then like every fall before I had to hit the ground. I landed on my leg with a crack that made my stomach lurch. "I made it" said eaglekit but no one payed any attention to her "are you okay" sandstripe purred "myyy leg" I cried, darkstar picked eaglekit up from her perch and put her down "I'll apprentice them, you get him to the medicine cat" "yes darkstar" said sandstripe as she picked me up and ran to the medicine den "mama, help meeee" I said trying to deal with the pain. She placed me on a piece of moss "how'd he do it" said ripplesoft "he fell off the small pine" sandstripe responded "poor kit, he'el have ta stay behind as a kit while his kin are apprenticed" "whaaa" I said only kind of awake "nooo". When I woke my leg was wrapped in green cobwebs that smelled like greenleaf "you're quite the fighter" said a voice from behind me "ripplesoft, thanks" I said to the old medicine cat. "how long will it take to heal?" "moons" he said "what!? That's to long" "at least it will heal!" I groaned and shifted my body so my leg was up high. "firestar's lives, I'll be a kit forever" I muttered under my breath. "heard that" said ripplesoft "stop being such a sorry mouse and try to make the most of this!" umm how exactly, I thought.

* * *

Please review it really really helps


	4. almost

Eaglekit pov:

"hey, ashkit how are you" I said. "fine, my leg's broken" ashkit groaned "my mentor's darkstar" I purred "good for you" he said "heh, hope you feel better soon" I purred. I sat down next to him an placed my head on his side "move it eaglepaw, get out of here" ripplesoft yelled as he pushed me off of ashkit. "Fine" I said as I ran out of the den. Starclan's fall what's going on with ripplesoft he's always so nice "eaglepaw were you bugging your brother" said darkstar "arrrg, how did you get here" I yelped "that's what I'm here to show you, how to ambush" he said as he walked into the woods "huh, wait up" I yowled as I lost his sent. How did he do that I wondered, "let, your guard down in a battle, nice" darkstar said as he lept out of a tree and clobbered me I had to think fast "aff, stahp dap thip s'nt unny" I tryed to say from under darkstar's shoulder "mph halp". "rule one, look up and down, rule two, roll when someone pouces, if you follow that I promise you won't get ambushed. But the rules for ambush are, pounce and tuck that's it, it comes naturally to shadowclan cats. you'll get the hang of it in no time" darkstar purred "um, okay I'll try" I said as I climbed a tree. He'll think I'm hiding in this one I thought as I lept to a nearby pine but it won't even strike him I moved. "snap" my ears pricked, he was looking up the first tree yes it worked i thougt ias I leapt down the pine, and landed on his flank with a thud "next time I'm not gonna be the target" darkstar groaned as he got up. "you, pounce like a thunderclan warrior" he muttered. "is that a good thing?" I said "yes, thunderclan has some of the best hunters in the whole forest. Now try again but aim at that log please" he said gesturing to a log With his tail "okay" I purred as I climbed the pine once more. I got to the second branch when I heard a shuffling next to me, a bird had landed right next to me! The branch started to shake I couldn't fall, how could to cats from the same litter fall was this some sort message from starclan? The bird looked around and suddenly flew away "I'll get you!"darkstar yelled as he grabbed a branch below me and rocketed up to the branch next to me "gotcha" he said as he picked me up.

* * *

Now this may or may not count as a spoiler so be ready

* * *

The names of the next books are, black ashes, thunder's roar, falling moon, melting ice, and the dying skies, possibly writing a epilogue called kin by blood about dealing with the aftermath. Tell me your favorite name


End file.
